


Happy Birthday, Katniss...

by slagheapwhore



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: AU, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slagheapwhore/pseuds/slagheapwhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta just wants Katniss to be happy, but his birthday surprise doesn't go as planned. Not one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wincechesters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincechesters/gifts).



> Birthday gift for Jess. Happy Birthday, Jess!!!

I’m waiting in the dark in Katniss's living room. Shushing everyone as I hear a car pull up and a door slam shut. Hard. She’s pissed, I think to myself with a smile. You see, it's Katniss’s birthday. I planned it out perfectly. She doesn’t have a clue of what’s coming. She won’t know what hit her.

 

Katniss thought I was going to take her out to a birthday dinner, but I sent her a text telling her I wasn’t going to be able to take her. I didn’t give an explanation.  After the first few texts she sent me asking me why go unanswered, the phone calls start. I don’t answer. She keeps calling. Ten times, actually. She’s very persistent, that Katniss. After the eleventh call she leaves a message. I don’t listen to it. She heads home in a rage, I imagine. I guess that’s not a very good idea because Katniss has road rage like no other, but I’m willing to sacrifice the lives of others for this surprise I’ve got waiting for her at home.

 

This party isn’t the only surprise I have planned, though. Along with our mutual friends, I’ve also invited another person. A certain… old flame.

 

 An old flame? What? You ask?

 

Yes.

 

Unfortunately, Katniss and I are not an item, as much as I would like to be. Katniss doesn’t exactly swing her bat my way. Or to any other male for that matter. I found this out the night I met her. Exactly 1 year, 2 months, 5 days, 4 hours and 32 mins ago to be precise.  

 

Johanna had invited me out for a drink. She didn’t tell me she was going to have another friend along, but when I spotted them sitting in the dark corner in the back, I was a goner. It was love at first sight for me. It was like the heavens above opened up and a ray of light shone down on only her. She's talking adamantly, arms and hands waving about her person. The walk from the entrance to the table was more like me floating on air. And then, it all came crashing down.

 

“I miss Gail so much. It’s not that our relationship failed. I don’t care about that. We were best friends. We went through so much together growing up and now we hardly talk at all. I miss my best friend.”

 

She’s a lesbian.

 

Fuck if my heart wasn’t crushed so hard. To top it off, once introductions were made and the drinks started flowing, we hit it off instantly. Way to crush my soul even more. So when Katniss excuses herself to use the restroom and Johanna asks me what I think of her, it surprises me.

 

I respond in the most obvious way. “She’s cool. Too bad she’s not my type.”

 

Johanna gives me a look I can’t quite decipher. “You are so stupid Mellark.”

 

Before I can even ask her what she means, Katniss returns.

 

After that, we became friends rather quickly. Really good friends. I managed to put my feelings aside, knowing nothing would ever become of them and just focus on our friendship.

 

In the time that I’ve known her, she hasn’t dated. Not once. I asked her why once. She responded, “I don’t have time for that sort of thing. Tried it once and it just didn’t work out. I doubt there’s anyone out there for me.”

 

It hurts me that she feels this way.  _I’m right here,_  I shout in my head. Me and my sad little thoughts.  _She doesn’t go for your kind stupid!”_

 

“Don’t think like that, Katniss. I’m sure she’s out there somewhere.”

 

Katniss gives me a funny look and opens her mouth to respond, but her phone rings, interrupting our conversation. We never continue it.

 

That was a couple of months ago. That was when I came up with this brilliant plan. It took sneaking into her computer to do it, but I got it done. I managed to get Gale’s (not Gail; she spells it weird) email and invite her to Katniss’s party.

 

My plan is to reunite old lovers. I just want Katniss to be happy. And if it means bringing best friends back together, so be it.

 

Unfortunately, Gale wasn’t isn’t here yet. No biggie. It’ll just be a late surprise.

 

To say Katniss is surprised is an understatement. She comes barreling through the door and almost has a heart attack when “Surprise” is yelled. I mean she goes into full attack mode. Her stance looks like something out of the Karate Kid. It is hilarious. It isn't so hilarious when she knocks me one upside of the head after getting through the sea of people giving birthday hugs.

 

“I should’ve known you would do something like this, Peeta,” she says, rubbing the side of my head where she smacked it.

 

I pull her in for a hug and she smiles brightly up at me. Her smile seems different tonight, and I can’t help but think how gorgeous she is right now. “Happy Birthday, Katniss.”

 

Her smile deepens, and she’s about to say something when the doorbell rings.

 

“Oh! That must be your other surprise. Stay right here.”

 

“Okay….” I hear as I race to the door.

 

I open the door expecting to find Gale waiting for me. Instead, the tall form of a lean male stands in front of me. His grey eyes bore into mine.

 

“Um… hi? Can I help you?”

 

He runs a hand through his dark hair. “Are you Peeta?”

 

How does this guy know me? “Uh, yeah. Who are you?”

 

“I’m –,” he starts.

 

“Gale?” I hear Katniss say behind me.

 

“Catnip,” dark and handsome says in front of me at the same time I say, “GALE?”

 

Gale gives me a funny look. “Wait. You invited me right?”

 

I feel Katniss move beside me. “Yeah, but… you’re a dude.” I look between Katniss and Gale, who are sharing a look of bewilderment. My eyes widen. “Oh my God, you’re a dude!”

 

My outburst causes the noise of the party to die instantly, and everyone’s eyes are on us.

 

“What the fuck? Peeta! Did you think he was a girl?” Katniss asks in shock.

 

And before I can stop it, I blurt it out.

 

“YOU’RE NOT GAY,” I say. More of a statement than a question.

 

A collective gasp is heard around the room. I gaze around the room to see everyone’s eyes on the three of us at the door. My eyes meet Katniss’s and I can see the tears welling up, threatening to fall.

 

Fuck me.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Peeta's outburst comes to head. But he may find out more than he has bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay of this chapter. Writer’s block sucks balls. Thank you, Wollaston for always being the wonderful beta you are. The third and final chapter of this story is already started and hopefully will be up shorty. Feedback is always appreciated. Enjoy.

** Chapter 2 **

 

 

I take off when I see a tear escape Katniss’s eye. I hear someone call for me, but I ignore them. I head for the double doors of Katniss’s apartment that lead to the courtyard. I shove the doors open and step through them as they bang against the wall. I stop at the fountain in the middle of the courtyard.

 

What have I done?I may have just ruined my entire friendship with Katniss all because I an incorrect assumption from the first moment we met. How am I going to fix this?

 

I’m breathing hard and finding it very difficult to control. I lean against the fountain staring into the water. I’m trying to calm my breathing when I hear footsteps behind me.  _Shit._  Please go away.

 

“I don’t know what to say,” I whisper when the footsteps stop right next to me. I keep my head down, not wanting to see the tears in her eyes.

 

A deep chuckle escapes from the person next to me and my head shoots up as I step away quickly. Double shit. Gale turns to face me with a smirk on his face.

 

“I uh… wasn’t expecting you to come after me. You gonna kick my ass?” I ask . “Go ahead. I deserve it.”

 

He laughs again and I can’t help but scowl at how he thinks this is funny. “I’m not going to kick your ass,” he finally says when he stops laughing. I raise an eyebrow in question. “But I can’t guarantee someone else won’t kick it.”

 

I sigh and nod in understanding. I know Katniss. Yes, she was upset at my outburst, but once she gets over being upset she moves on to being angry. I’m now afraid of what will happen when I finally face her.

 

“Um, why aren’t you kicking my ass?” I ask almost nervously.

 

“Truth?” I nod. “I actually thought it was all pretty funny.” My face must show my confusion because he goes on. “I get it, ok? My name isn’t exactly normal for a male. But Katniss… a lesbian. That’s the funniest thing I’ve ever heard.”

 

He bursts into laughter again and I can’t help the small smile that creeps to my face. “She never dated anyone in the whole time we’ve known each other. And the first time I met her, I overheard her talking about you and just assumed you were a girl. I never thought to ask.”

 

“You mean this whole time she’s never dated anyone else?” he asks incredulously. I shake my head no. “Damn. She must have it bad.”

 

I’m confused. “Have what bad?”

 

He grins and turns to look toward the doors we walked out of, making sure no one else is around then turns back to me. “Okay look, I’m only telling you this because I can tell you care about her. Katniss is a one man type of girl. When she likes someone, she won’t date anyone else or even think about dating anyone. She must have it bad for you if she never dated anyone in the time you’ve been friends.”

 

I’m dumbfounded.  _What did he just say?_ I must show it on my face because Gale laughs loudly when he chances a look at me. I sputter, trying to come up with a response, but I am incapable of making anything sound coherent. “Uh… I.. what?”

 

“I know you probably haven’t had time to process all this…new information in the past few minutes, but… you do know that whatever Katniss and I had is over right?” Gale questions.

 

I breathe deeply and let out a sigh as I choose my words. “Okay, look. In all honesty. Up until a couple of minutes ago, I thought you were a girl. The reason I invited you here was so I could bring you and Katniss back together. She mentioned you the night we met,” Gales raises an eyebrow at me and I shrug my shoulders. “Not to me. I sort of eavesdropped on a conversation she was having with Johanna. Anyway, even though we seemed to have hit it off that night I knew… at least, I thought I knew that she still held a candle for you.”

 

“So you assumed because she was talking about me that I was the one that got away?” He asks. I nod. “Obviously she never talked to you about me, but Katniss is my best friend. Has been since we were kids. Sure we ended up dating, but it was never going to work out. We’re too much alike. We found that out pretty quickly. Honestly, we probably would’ve killed each other if we had stayed together. When things ended, we were more relieved than sad. It was the best decision we ever made. Actually, it was probably the only thing we ever agreed on.”

 

 

I’m confused. “She was just so sad all the time and I just wanted to make her happy.”

 

 

“Probably because the guy she wanted to be with thought she was a lesbian and never showed her any interest other than being her friend.”

 

 

I groan, my head landing in my hands as I slump against the fountain. I shake my head in disbelief. He laughs again and I can’t help but scowl at how chipper he seems to be after all this.

 

“What the hell is so funny?” I ask annoyed. “This is a disaster. Katniss will never forgive me. And I honestly can’t blame her if she never talks to me again.”

 

“I wouldn’t be too sure of that, Peeta.”

 

My head whips up to look at the person who just spoke. I didn’t even hear them coming. I never do. I scramble to my feet when I see Katniss standing right in front of me. Damn her for being so sneaky all the time.

 

“Katniss!” I squeak out.

 

She looks into my eyes as I come level with her. Her expression is unreadable, like most days. And I am scared shitless. I have no idea what I’m in for and I don’t even know where to begin. “Gale, if you don’t mind. I’d like to talk to my  _friend_ Peeta for a bit.”

 

Gale steps away slowly with his hands up. “No problem, Catnip,” he’s about to leave when he thinks better of it and steps beside Katniss. “Go easy on the guy would you?” He says in her ear before heading back inside the apartment.

 

I can’t bring myself to look at her anymore, so I turn away and face the fountain. I hear the doors of the apartment close and I can still feel Katniss’s penetrating gaze on me. She doesn’t say anything. She just stares, and she hasn’t moved from her spot behind me.

 

“Katniss,” I start.

 

“Don’t say anything yet please,” she interrupts and I hold my breath in anticipation of what she’s going to say next. “Can you please turn around and face me?”

 

I expel the breath I’ve been holding and shut my eyes tightly at how tired and small her voice sounds. I’ve never heard her sound like this in the time that I’ve known her, and it’s making me feel like an even bigger asshole. Slowly, I slowly turn to face her, but I keep my eyes closed. She releases her breath in a huff and it hits my face. I bask in the minty scent of the gum she chews, but I have to hold myself back when I find myself leaning into trying to get more of the scent.

 

“For God’s sake, Peeta will you open your eyes and look at me?” My eyes snap open at the command in her voice. I’m happy that she no longer sounds so small, but I’m slightly terrified at the determination she now exudes.

 

A blush spreads along the contours of my face and I manage to squeak out a mumbled sorry. Our eyes meet again, but she doesn’t say anything. She just stands there staring at me. Again. I shove my hands into my pockets and slightly rock back and forth on my feet. This is a nervous habit I’ve had since as far back as I can remember. Minutes, maybe even hours pass with us like this.  _Why isn’t she saying anything? Why am I not saying anything? I’m such an idiot_ I’m really hoping my mental argument is not showing on my face. Finally, I open my mouth to speak but she beats me to it.

 

Katniss steps back and shakes her head as if she had just had a mental argument of her own. “I can’t do this here. Come on. Let’s go to my room to talk.”

 

She grabs my hand and drags me along behind her. We enter the apartment where I first exited and everyone stops what they’re doing when they see us. I swear I can see myself from above, standing like a deer caught in headlights. I’m having an out of body experience.  _No you’re not, stupid. You’re still alive._  I freeze. Katniss turns to give me an annoyed look and tugs on my hand to follow her.

 

“Come on!” she orders with a roll of her eyes.

 

We manage to get through the mass of people and I happen to see a shit eating grin on Johanna’s face, who must have gotten there some time after the “fiasco.” I see her talking to Gale in the corner of the room. She catches my eye and gives me two thumbs up and starts to cackle. I flip her the bird before Katniss drags me down the hall and out of sight.

 

When we reach her room, she opens the door for me and lets me enter first. I stand in the middle of her room with my hands once again jammed into my pockets. She closes the door, but doesn’t turn around to face me right away. This makes me even more nervous and the rocking starts. She seems to be collecting her thoughts and she sighs loudly before turning around to face me.

 

She sees my stance and pauses. “Stop that,” she says, knowing exactly what I’m doing. “Sit.” She points to her bed. I automatically do as I’m told, sitting down awkwardly at the edge of her bed. I scared shitless right now and the only thing I can come up with is an apology.

 

“Katniss, I’m so sorry,” I blurt out. She paces in front of me and gives me a hard look. “I don’t know what else to say.”

 

“I just… don’t understand, Peeta. Why would you think I was a lesbian?” she asks confused. “I mean, I get it now. Why you always acted the way you did, but what made you think it in the first place?”

 

I cover my face and groan. Thinking back on the reason sounds really stupid now and I’m so embarrassed that I don’t want to tell her.

 

“You’re going to hate me.”

 

She sighs. “I’m not going to hate you.” She stops pacing and leans against her desk, her arms crossed and waits for my explanation.

 

Sighing again, I build up the courage to tell her. I tell her everything about the night I met her, leaving out of course how much I liked her. It’s over sooner than I expected. I really thought there was more of an explanation than, ‘Hey, I overheard you talking about an ex who’s name happens to sound girly and I just assumed you were a lesbian.’ God I’m an idiot.

 

She seems stunned for a minute. Processing what I just told her. “So… because you heard me talking about Gale, who you thought was a chick, you assumed I like girls?”

 

I nod my head, avoiding her gaze. She chuckles, which is surprising to me. Knowing Katniss and being witness to her ever changing moods I really thought she would blow a gasket.

 

“So, why did you invite Gale?”

 

I hesitate before I answer. “You just seemed so unhappy the night we met. I thought that if I brought Gale back into your life, you would be able to… rekindle the fire.”

 

She laughs again. “Oh, Peeta. What you overheard was mostly me being upset about missing my best friend. Not some doomed relationship. And Gale, well… you know how heated I get. Gale is like the male version of me. We’d kill each other, honestly.” I small laugh escapes me. “What?” She questions.

 

“Gale. He said the same thing.” A small smile graces her face. I sigh. “You just… you were never with anyone the whole time we’ve known each other. I just want you to be happy,” I try to explain.

 

“You know I’m partly to blame,” she says as she takes a seat next to me on the bed. I shake my head in disagreement, but she stops me before I can say anything. “No, it’s true. You’ve said some weird things that I should have picked up on. Especially that night.”

 

“What night?” I ask in confusion. I rack my brain, but can’t seem to remember saying anything about her love life beforehand. Except the night I came up with this stupid plan.

 

She rolls her eyes and her cheeks redden as if embarrassed. “You know what night. That night we got really really drunk,” she hesitates before continuing. “The night we kissed.”

 

“What?!” I cry as I jump from the bed and pace in front of her.  _No. This is not happening. I would have remembered if we kissed,_ I think. “No! I would remember if we… kissed.” I slump back on the bed with my head in my hands. And what she says next makes me almost fall to the ground.

 

“Peeta… we did more than just kiss.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come follow me on tumblr 
> 
> URL: slagheapwhore (for my writing blog)  
> URL: supersudzissecretlyamellark (for my personal blog)

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to yourpeetaisshowing for your quick beta work.  
> Join me on tumblr  
> writing blog: slagheapwhore  
> personal blog: supersudzissecretlyamellark


End file.
